


Happy Shampoo Time

by akanyanen



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uchi is ridiculous, he is a teenage girl, he is kind of dumb, he loves his hair being shampooed, this is gratuitous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Reposting from LJ.Inspired by when Uchi is asked 30 or so questions and one of them is "something that makes you happy".His answer was. Shampoo Time. When he has his hair shampooed (like by a salon) he quite literally said it makes him feel happy to be alive. It read rather ridiculous, and lol. So, clearly, he needs to be made fun of for it.





	Happy Shampoo Time

“Ryo?”

Uchi peeks over the edge of the couch when he hears a mumbled noise. Ryo’s face is pressed into one of the pillows. 

Uchi shoves at his shoulder lightly and Ryo grumbles an unintelligible response. 

“Come on,” Uchi insists and pushes at his shoulder with more force this time. 

“Fire, die in it,” Ryo glares at Uchi feebly. Even if Uchi was the sort of person to take Ryo’s threats seriously, Ryo’s messy hair and fuzzy robe just make him look ridiculous (and tired.) 

“I’ll make it worth it,” Uchi offers, grinning as he pulls Ryo’s arm over his shoulder. Ryo considers him for a minute, weighing the options before he lets Uchi pull him off the couch. 

“Fine, just for a little bit…” Ryo pulls his arm away from Uchi and stalks into the bathroom. 

 

Uchi moans, loud and unashamed and Ryo rolls his eyes but keeps rubbing shampoo into Uchi’s hair, sliding his nails over his scalp and letting the pads of his fingers rub slow circles there. 

“Aahh, feels good,” Uchi sighs happily and stretches his arms out in front of him. 

Ryo shushes him and pushes his head forward so he can slide fingers behind his ears and scratch. 

The shampoo smells fruity. Uchi is a huge girl sometimes, Ryo thinks. He supposes it fits. He just hopes he won’t smell like it for the next few days.

“Ryo, harder,” Uchi whines when Ryo pauses for too long. Ryo rolls his eyes but does it anyways, maybe a bit harder than he thinks Uchi likes. 

Uchi just keeps making the ridiculous noises, though. Ryo resists the urge to sigh. 

“My hands are tired; I’m tired” Ryo complains. 

“Fine. Don’t get shampoo in my eyes,” Uchi reaches forward for the showerhead and hands it back to Ryo.

Ryo mutters something that Uchi can’t hear over the spray of water. Ryo makes sure that all the lather is washed out of Uchi’s hair, sliding his fingers through it, or Uchi will complain and make Ryo listen.

“I’ll wash yours now!” Uchi says it cheerfully. He doesn’t really give Ryo a choice anyways. Uchi’s already behind him, working shampoo into his hair, before Ryo can protest that he is tired and just wants to sleep. 

Ryo doesn’t tell him it feels nice and relaxing, although he does lean back into the touch slightly. Uchi grins because Ryo is really easy to read sometimes and, besides, who in the world would find having their hair shampooed unpleasant. 

Ryo’s relaxed enough that he just sighs when he realizes Uchi’s using the fruity shampoo on him. His long fingers feel nice.

He didn’t mean to close his eyes, he’s tired and the motions of Uchi’s fingers are rhythmic and feel good. Ryo allows himself to exhale, it’s not a groan; it’s only because Uchi found that spot behind his ears.

Ryo notices too late that Uchi’s hands aren’t in his hair; by the time he realizes where they’re going Uchi already is sliding warm palms over his hips. 

It is enough to get Ryo interested in the progression of things, although he’s pretty sure he knows exactly where this is going. So much for relaxing.

“Aah, tease,” Ryo grunts when Uchi’s hands stop on his thighs, not close enough, and Uchi presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Patience,” Uchi chides, hypocritically, Ryo thinks, because Uchi would not be patient if their positions were switched. Ryo feels Uchi hard against his hip when he steps closer. He wraps an arm around Ryo’s waist while the other slides down between his legs, the shampoo lather makes Uchi’s hand glide smooth over Ryo’s cock as he strokes slowly. 

“Feel good, Ryo-chan?” Uchi asks into his neck, even though he already knows the answer. 

Ryo makes noncommittal noise and he reaches a hand back to grab Uchi’s leg so he can steady himself when Uchi unexpectedly squeezes his hand. He starts stroking with purpose, roughly fisting Ryo and pressing his mouth to Ryo's shoulder.

“If it doesn’t feel good, I can stop,” Uchi says playfully, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Ryo’s cock, and grinning when he feels Ryo shiver. 

“Uchi,” Ryo grunts, frustrated because Uchi slowed down. 

Uchi ignores him, idly traces patterns on Ryo's stomach with his other hand. 

“It feels good; don’t stop.” Ryo manages to sound properly annoyed, even though his voice is slightly breathy and he's unconsciously pushing his hips forward into Uchi's slack hand. 

"Good," Uchi practically purrs and then Ryo's gasping because he didn't expect Uchi to stroke that hard so soon. 

Uchi does that for a while, his free hand eventually wrapping across Ryo's waist to hold him close against his chest. Ryo figures he'll have a mark or two on his neck, Uchi never was very careful with that sort of thing, but he can't bring himself to care at the moment. Especially when he's focused on controlling his hitching breathes and trying not to slip on the wet floor. 

Uchi starts pulling him back, grinding against him and Ryo thinks, in a moment of clarity, that he should probably get the shampoo out of his hair because Uchi never was good at thinking things through. 

Ryo grabs for the discarded showerhead and shivers as the coldwater rushes over his head but manages a cackle when Uchi jumps at it.

"Asshole," Uchi complains.

Ryo just grins and shrugs his shoulders. 

They make it to Ryo's bedroom; they leave wet splotches on the bed but with the way Uchi's pressing kisses down Ryo's chest, he doesn't mind much at all. 

"Suckmeoff," Ryo mumbles quickly, fingers playing with Uchi's hair.

"You don't deserve it," Uchi says in between kissing across Ryo's hips. His hands move up the insides of his thighs and Ryo watches, breathing coming out in harsh pants. 

"You owe me," Ryo breathes out, his eyes following Uchi's hands as they slide closer, and then up to his hips abruptly, bypassing his erection entirely. He bites his lip so he doesn't curse. 

"I just shampooed your hair," Uchi says, corner of his mouth tilted up in an almost smirk. He's clearly amused at Ryo's predicament.

"You said you'd make it worth it," Ryo clarifies; it is a reminder and, maybe, just a little bit begging. 

"Ungrateful much? Shampoo time is worth it," Uchi insists and Ryo is pretty damn sure Uchi is doing it to be a pain on purpose, he saw Uchi's amused smile. 

"Yes, it makes me feel happy to be alive," Ryo manages to sound, almost, properly sarcastic. He gives himself points anyways, Uchi's hand was making its way, albeit slowly, to his cock. 

"I'm going to pretend you're not being a jerk when I'm about to give you head," Uchi says, mock cheerfully. 

Ryo watches him, a bit dubious that he will actually follow through without another year of teasing, but, he wisely, doesn't comment on it—then Uchi would do it.

Uchi abruptly shoves his hips down into the bed. Ryo sucks in a breath and lets it out in a whoosh when Uchi's tongue comes out to flick the head of his cock before his lips slide over the tip and he sucks lightly. 

Ryo has been teased for too long and every touch of Uchi's tongue to his sensitive skin keeps his heart pounding hard in his ears. Neither bothers to comment on the way Ryo's hands tremble slightly as they slide into Uchi's hair, moving with his head as it bobs up and down. 

Ryo ineffectively tries to cant his hips up, but Uchi's grip is surprisingly tight, he feels almost trapped, and Ryo doesn't want to know why that makes it even hotter—or what that says about him. 

Instead, he focuses on watching Uchi through hooded eyes, almost mesmerized by the motions of his lips sliding up and down over him. 

Ryo groans, low and it seems to encourage Uchi to move faster, sucking harder when Ryo's legs spasm. Ryo bites his lip, feeling himself getting closer. Uchi's pace falters a bit and Ryo realizes Uchi is pulling himself off at the same time. 

That prompts an embarrassingly loud moan. Uchi echoes it but Ryo feels it, rather than hears it. 

"Uc-" Ryo's words get stuck in his throat when Uchi's tongue presses up against the underside of his cock while his hand squeezes at the base. It's enough to have Ryo shaking as he comes, his mouth open as his voice catches. 

"Ryo, please, now," Uchi says in a rush, pressing his swollen lips against Ryo's and pulling Ryo's hand to his hard cock and hoping he'll catch on. 

Ryo does, it is rather obvious. He strokes hard and fast while whispering things that are mostly incoherent against Uchi's ear. Even so, Uchi's hitched breathing and the way he is frantically pushing his hips forward into Ryo's hand, suggests it is working just fine. 

"Next time, we can do it in the shower," Ryo suggests, biting lightly at Uchi's neck as he flicks his wrist. 

"A-ahh," Uchi almost whimpers, his fingernails dig into Ryo's bicep and it only takes Ryo's thumb sliding over the tip of his cock to make him tense up and moan loudly as he comes. 

Ryo pulls his hand away, pressing a quick kiss to Uchi's jaw that he almost doesn't notice.

"You're such a freak," Ryo teases, "I bet you just got excited about shampoo time." 

Uchi shrugs and grins, he's not denying it, "Maybe shower sex was part of it."

"Weirdo." Ryo's lips quirk up into a small smile, before he decides he's exhausted and flops backwards on the bed, the mattress shifting as Uchi joins him a few seconds later. 

"You didn't condition my hair, next time you better," Uchi complains before they both drift off. 

Ryo makes a noncommittal noise into his pillow, he doesn't mind too much.


End file.
